Songbird/20N981RD
Songbird is a female experiment of unknown age. She is one of the diversions and planned to attack the Sky Kingdom. She is loyal to the lab. This character belongs to Miragetree. This page is not entirely finished. Personality *Loud *Talkative *Friendly *Kind * Not uncommon for her to interrupt and talk over dragons, but when she tries she can be a good listener *Always humming or tapping her claws on surfaces or etc., as if quiet makes her uncomfortable. *Often repeats herself. *Loves music. *Looks up to the sins *Loyal Experiment Results Positive *Extremely good hearing *Anything she hears is recorded, so never forgets anything she hears and the lab is able to access it *She can mimic any voice or sound she has heard *Can sense radio waves and any recording devices near her *Has a lovely voice, able to be very convincing *Good at getting information from dragons, can sense emotions from simply your tone of voice *Can fake her tone of voice easily *Able to speak without moving her mouth *Can use magic, compelling others with her voice, making sounds some as if they came from somewhere else, or using her voice as a force *She can knock a dragon back, cut them, or break objects by screaming at them. Uses her voice to make physical wounds to appear *Loyal to the lab Upgrades from Syyvernian scientists *Lighter but stronger scales *Better vision *Repairs done Negative *While she has a photographic memory for sound, often forgets things she has seen or detected with her other, weaker senses *Uncomfortable in quiet and unable to stay silent, making her bad at stealth *Unable to keep secrets, gives away information *Can’t fly when wet because of her feathers, has to walk during bad weather *Freaks out if something is preventing her from making noise or speaking Description *Looks mostly like a normal dragon, but patches of her scales are replaced with metal or feathers *Her eyes are pink *The metal is a dull silver, normally in rectangular or geometric shaped patches. One of them, on her wrist, hides a control panel *Her feathers are a light blue, similar to the color of the sky, and her feather patches are usually rounder, more organic shapes *Her sharp talons, spikes, and horns are gold except for a few spikes made of metal *Her scales are light green *Touches of reddish brown along her spine and on her ears *Feather fan on the end of her tail Relationships (Unfinished) Allies *Chasm **One of scientists who created her. *Dr. Wonder **One of scientists who created her. *Queen Tiger *Any other dragon loyal to the lab. Other Diversions *Geyser *Battalion *Diablos *Stonefly *Reflection *Amazon *Cosmo Enemies *Frost **Hates him. He's trying to stop the complete control over the lab by Tiger, and has killed many of the people who worked there. She was made to fight him, so her vision flashes red whenever she sees him. Blames him for things. Annoyed by his rants, sees as arrogant. *Orcinus **Sees him as a traitor. *Any other Syyvernian dragon or escaped experiments. Neutral * Pulse * Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Next Gen Category:Diversions Category:Loyalists